Downtown Day 3
by Clay Classics
Summary: This works on the third day of the Downtown series; which deals with some of the common, and not so common, happenings within the Marvel Universe. A look to how one of us, the average manwoman, sees the Marvel Universe. Constructive criticism welcomed.


0722  
Washington D.C.  
  
The senate and house representatives decided to meet up early this  
morning. Something yet again was demanding public attention. Senator  
Amanda Edwards couldn't get out of her head it was always something or  
another. How the sea would shift from the outcry about mutants to  
government corruption. All of this was nothing new to anyone here. It  
almost came to the point where it was like doing any other chore that  
would become habit. The only difference was that what would happen here  
would mean more then just doing the dishes.  
  
"I know I'm late ladies and gentlemen. I apologize. No excuse."  
  
It was so rare that Amanda was ever late that no one was even going to  
bring it up in the first place as she hurried into the chambers.  
Someone would be expecting a dimly lit room filled with smoke when you'd  
think of the "chambers", but this was just an oversized office if   
anything. And when you thought of the people within the chambers the  
thought of shadowed figures with menacing voices would spring to mind.  
Not someone such as Amanda who was wearing a simple red dress suit,  
white blouse underneath, and having her light brown hair with gray hues  
beginning to show to be one of those people.  
  
"Your seat is open as always. We have started without you if you'll  
forgive us Senator Edwards."  
  
The head of the chambers was Congressman Timothy McDaniel. He was a   
prick. Well that's what Amanda thought at least. What probably   
bothered her was the fact no matter how busy he was he always seemed to  
make every meeting on time, looked only slightly older from his college  
football days, and was in his early forties but had made head of the  
chambers. She really didn't have anything against him. He was the  
passive example of the men she always pictured in her mind that held her  
back when she first came into politics.  
  
Giving a slight polite smile and small wave to everyone, Amanda took  
her seat and sipped the coffee that was already waiting for her.  
Timothy started the proceeding up and made sure that everything that was  
to be said would be recorded. Amanda always thought that part humorous  
even after all these years being part of this group. The fact that all  
anyone had to do was request a document and fill out the proper paper  
work in to have a copy of the recordings. But what was humorous is that  
the people that found conspiracy theories everywhere didn't want to see   
the truth was in front of them. Typical.  
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen I am grateful all of you could make this spot  
meeting at the last minute. And I know that I bore most of you speaking  
that everything we deal with here is of the highest importance. I do  
say this too much but in this case I hope all of you will humor me."  
  
Now that comment did catch Amanda's attention as she raised a thin brow   
under her mug. Timothy almost seemed sorry that he called this meeting  
so much at the last minute but it wasn't because of the short notice.  
It had to be something else.  
  
"And if all of you will spare a little more time I wish to show this  
video that came to my attention."  
  
Video? The more Amanda heard of this the more it put her on edge. A  
large screen fell in front of the half oval table as everyone looked on  
towards it. Taking another small slip of the coffee, Amanda pulled out  
a pen and pad to take down any random thoughts that may come to mind  
during the video.  
  
"For some time now it has been a worry on this country's mind about  
mutants. But in all fairness I wish to show our focus on something  
else."  
  
It seemed they were now watching a satellite video. Amanda tried to  
see the date upon it but had some trouble as she forgot her glasses.  
She'd kick herself in the ass later for forgetting that. But pulling  
her full attention now she watched the screen. She was able to make out   
the North Eastern portion of the United States. Then it zoomed in. It  
took her a moment but she could tell it was the state of New York.  
  
"Tim. What does this have to do with any-"  
  
Right as one of the senators was going to finish his sentence something   
that almost resembled an explosion was seen. Half of those within the  
chambers gasped while the other just lowered their heads. The half  
lowering their heads knew exactly what they were watching. The  
destruction of Brooklyn.  
  
The other half understood when the video zoomed in again to display  
portions of Brooklyn appearing as a war zone. Not a soul said anything.  
No one wanted to say anything. It was one of those singular moments  
when the memory hit so hard that you felt a cold chill and a burning  
anger. A few more moments of silence were observed then the lights came   
back on and the screen wheeled itself back up.  
  
"Now what I want to know is what is the first thing that entered your  
mind upon seeing this?"  
  
The chambers became a mad house as every opinion was given out from it  
was what America deserved for leaving faith to its values to the issue  
about mutants. As soon as Timothy heard the word mutant spoken he  
slammed a fist upon the head seat. All eyes shot to Timothy.  
  
"I expected so much more from all of you. I can understand all of your  
responses but if we want to place the blame on anything it can only fall  
on one thing. Us."  
  
Amanda wasn't sure what Timothy was getting at but she would listen for  
now. Listen unlike her colleagues that is.  
  
"A blame does go to everyone that enjoys and loves the freedom that they  
receive for nothing within this country. But as we are supposed to be  
leaders to these people the blame falls harder on us."  
  
It was well seen that Timothy was worked up on this issue. But what  
struck her as strange was the fact how long ago this happened and the  
fact an emergency meeting was called. After taking a sip of water  
Timothy continued.  
  
"Now I know many of you are confused why I bring this one instance up  
now but I am going to explain now. If you look upon what is happening,   
we are facing termination. Not from some all-powerful being or an alien  
race with enough weapons to destroy our planet countless times. We are  
facing termination due to the fact no one here is willing to do what we  
must."  
  
"And what is that chairman?" Amanda was actually interested in the  
response to this.  
  
""We do not have to enslave or execute in order to keep our way of life  
alive. We have to do one simple thing. Raise up from sheltered lives,  
spit in the face of the challenge and say 'By all that is holy, we will  
not stand by and allow ruin to come and rest here any longer.'"  
  
Almost everyone knew what Timothy was speaking about. It was the game  
of politics when politics first started. Play it well and do what you  
have to do.  
  
"And for those of you wondering what I speak of let me indulge you. We  
will not use excuses. We will do one simple thing. Face our challenges  
as they come. If an alien race wishes to come and do what they will  
then we pull up our sleeves. If some mystical or powerful creature  
wishes to make our home into it's own sick playground then we push them  
off the monkey bars. I would rather die unknown and in pain then be  
another play toy to anything."  
  
Surprised would be the least to explain how Amanda was feeling. She  
could tell all of this had been burning within Timothy for some time  
now. She wasn't sure to cheer him on or be afraid.  
  
"How many more times are we going to have to have our noses bloodied  
until we decide no more? What I am asking here is a simple request.  
For all of us to take responsibility for the wrong that happens within  
this country and act righteously upon it. America fears mutants not  
because of power but because of ignorance. America doesn't trust it's   
government because America won't educate themselves. How about we take  
the first few steps by educating everyone and taking the blame."  
  
And for once Amanda could see what she didn't like about Timothy. It  
was the fact he could do a better job then she could. It was envy. She  
knew it. She accepted it. And she was now more then willing to back  
Timothy up.  
  
"Now tomorrow we will speak about the sudden influx of hidden budgets  
and the high rise of mystic like entities. I expect anyone that does  
not agree with what I have spoken upon to do one of two things. Vote to  
have the seat I honorablely hold given to another or leave. Leave so we   
can make our home a better place."  
  
Timothy left it at that. He moved around the half oval table and right  
out the double oak doors. Amanda felt as if something else had taken  
her over, as she did not wait for the meeting to be concluded and   
hurried out to follow Timothy.  
  
"Timothy. Tim! Just a minute bucko. Want to speak with you for a  
second."  
  
Timothy saw this coming. He stopped right outside the glass doors that  
would take him down the ivory stairs to the street below.  
  
"I willing to hear what you have to say Senator Edwards but I am busy."  
"Good. Just one question then. Where the hell did all of that come  
from?"  
  
Timothy looked to the ground below as if working to explain himself  
then looked back up and right into Amanda's eyes.  
  
"It's something that has been bothering me for a time now Amanda. But  
what set it off was the fact that two days ago one of my cousins was  
killed."  
"I'm sorry Tim. I hadn't heard of it."  
"It was personal. My sister was the one that told me. She was on her  
way to our cousin's wedding. When she got there she found that the  
church was in ruins and our cousin was crushed. We found out later it  
was due to some large creatures fighting it out or something like that.   
Two things hurt were the facts that it was in my home state I represent  
and the other was the fact there was nothing I could do about it. I was  
in a rage. I was guilt ridden. The reason why was because I always  
spoke of being a leader but really haven't acted upon it."  
  
Amanda could understand everything he was speaking about. Those that  
haven't sold their souls yet in this city felt the same thing everyday  
as well. But for it to actually happen to you was another situation.  
  
Looking up, Amanda placed a hand on Timothy's shoulder. Their eyes met  
again and an understanding came to light. Timothy knew that Amanda  
would support him up to death and vice versa. It was as if they could   
sense nothing from the world around them as this understanding took  
over. Maybe if this understanding wasn't so strong one of the two could  
have seen what was to happen next.  
  
"You can't hide the truth whore monger!"  
  
And with that Timothy's eyes broke contact from Amanda's as they slid  
to the back of his head. The lovely blouse that Amanda was wearing now   
matched the suit she was wearing the unheard projectile penetrated  
Timothy's neck and tore a large chunk of flesh and muscle from it.  
  
"Help! Someone help!"  
  
Timothy slumped to the ground and Amanda held him as so he wouldn't hit   
the ground. The fear for her own life seemed as nothing. Something  
more important was in jeopardy right now.  
  
Being overshadowed by the one that had fired the round, Amanda slowly   
looked up. She was speechless. She wanted to fight or cry or curse or  
anything. But all she could do was stare at this other. This other  
wearing a ski mask and holding a simple semiautomatic pistol.  
  
"He dies because of his crimes. He dies because he hid the truth. He  
wanted to play us like most of the rest of you. Not tell the people  
that some kinds of bleach can cause a skin infection that eats away at  
you."  
  
Amanda knew what she heard but just couldn't deal with the answer for  
what this person had said. The sound of sirens came about and the  
hooded one soon began to run down the stairs and into a beat up station   
wagon. She would look down to Timothy but she knew he was already dead.  
  
None of this stopped her from putting pressure on his wound. Though no  
more blood was coming out. Something more important was at jeopardy.  
Not Timothy's life so much but America's life. A new life that never  
had a chance to take its first breath because of Timothy's last breath.  
  
0347  
North Point, AZ  
  
How is it someone could hate their life so much? That's the question  
James Burgess has been asking himself. How they could go along with so  
many twistes and turns and still have the same hate.  
  
For some people the idea of being immortal would be a blessing. James  
saw it only as a curse. Something that he hated about himself more each  
day that passed. There was no reason for it. No dramatic explosion of  
higher forces. No rhyme or reason. He just was.  
  
Today James is about to see how immortal he is. And his lover is going  
to try everything she can in order to help him. Now is the part where  
everyone asks who his lover is. His lover is the living embodiment of  
life.  
  
"Sugar plum, this better work. You have no idea how pissed I'm getting.   
You're acting like a tease with me now."  
  
They have a love hate relationship. He hates the fact he is still  
alive and she loves the fact that she got to him before Death. But the  
end result is he wanted to cheat death. James is ornery like that.  
  
"It will James. I can feel him getting closer. Just wait and be   
patient."  
"That's what you said when I left the gas on in the apartment. And what  
came from that? I lost my favorite Zippo lighter."  
"Well how were you to light the gas?"  
"I can hear you nagging now. 'James. This will do you in. But you   
have to light the gas.' That really helped."  
  
James finally took a seat on the bench of the mall he was waiting at.  
He appeared to be in his late thirties. He was surprisenly well groomed   
for a man that almost always tried to kill himself. He had light blonde  
hair cropping down to give off that movie star image with his bangs and  
rather dull but catching green eyes.  
  
Life took on the form of a young lady that seemed to appear as if she   
were just barely eighteen. She had a pair of hip hugging jeans, a white  
spaghetti string low cut shirt, and wore a pair of black leather calf  
boots under the jeans.  
  
"And why the hell did you decide to take on that image?"  
"I thought it was cute."  
"It looks like I'm some Russian mafia guy trying to pimp a young girl he  
took from the mother land. That's real cute."  
"Like it's not in the back of every man's mind, and some lesbian's mind,  
to have a barely legal type attached to his arm."  
"Not if it gets him arrested. Thank God were not in Arkansas."  
  
Life just narrowed her eyes at James as she sat next to him. For the  
longest time she just stared at him shooting daggers until James took in  
a deep breath and turned around to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry okay. It is a cute image."  
"You're just saying that so I won't be mad at you."  
"No. I'm just saying that because I don't want to spend the end of time  
having to deal with a pissed off woman. If I wanted to go to hell I'd  
ask Mephesto to take me down there a time ago."  
  
Life gaped her mouth at what James just said as she was speechless  
until James couldn't hold it in any longer and broke to a grin. Life  
narrowed her eyes at him again but a hint of a grin was seen as she  
slapped him up side his head.  
  
"I so hate you some times."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do James."  
"You love me and you know that."  
"You are so full of shit."  
"You love me and you just want to beat your sister to the punch. I know  
how siblings can be. You just want something to put in Death's face."  
"Well maybe."  
  
James looked at his watch then began picking at the bench as Life took  
his hand into her own. He looked over to her again with a raised brow.  
  
"You know we're breaking the rules here James."  
"I didn't know they had rules for this."  
"You know what I mean."  
"I know. But fuck 'em. You and me. 'Til life do us part."  
  
James smiled over to Life and she looked down but revealed a warm smile  
in return. Then her hand tensed and grasped his own.  
  
"It's time."  
  
James just nodded to her and moved over to her as he placed a soft kiss  
upon her forehead. This is what they've been waiting for. And not  
spending anymore time to discuss it or say any lasting goodbyes, James  
stood up and started to cross the street.  
  
"See you in the next life hun."  
  
Right as he was standing in the middle of the street a stream of  
hellfire flew across the sky. It ended up fall coming closer and closer  
to the street until a figure could be made out from it. A man. A man   
that seemed to be dressed as a shaman. James watched as the man came  
slamming down to the asphalt and could tell that he must have used some  
kind of protection spell to save himself from the impact.  
  
A demoness came lightly walking out of a portal spewing hellfire and  
the dimension past her tortured souls could be seen screaming pleas of  
mercy. She seemed to have a crimson scaled skin that covered her from  
head to her knees, where something such as horse or goat legs where  
shown. Her hair was a wild flow of both red and black and flickered  
from one color to the next. Horns could be seen upon her as well that  
spun around like that of a goat though not as curved and longer.  
  
The demoness came closer to the fallen shaman on the street and a  
silver blade was seen in her right hand ready to strike down. James  
knew this was his only chance and didn't want to have to try tracking   
this demoness again.  
  
"Hold up there toots."  
"Toots?"  
  
The demoness was not expecting that. She saw as James ran to be in  
front of herself and the shaman upon the ground. He placed a hand out  
as if to halt her then continued what he was going to say.  
  
"Whatever your name is. I don't care. The point is is that I want you  
to try and kill me."  
"Away with you."  
"Hey. Away my nuts in your mouth. You're not getting any further until  
you kill me."  
  
The demoness was actually in shock. Here was some man that was   
challenging her. She could tell no weapon he was branding or any   
knowledge of magic. There was nothing out of the normal with him.  
  
"Men such as you are nothing more then an appetizer. I have no time for  
you. So unless you wish to find out how your manhood can be inverted  
you will move mortal."  
"Thanks life. Another femenist type all powerful creature."  
"You have been warned."  
"Looks like you need a little motivation puss in hooves."  
  
James pulls his arm back and releases it to back hand the demoness.  
Holding her jaw more out of shock she just stares at James with a  
growing hate.  
  
"Now try and kill me before I pimp smack you again. Or do I have to get  
all Norse and say it. Killeth thee or else thou shall be whore wrecked  
upon another time wench."  
  
The demoness needed nothing further as she pointed her sword in James'  
direction. The sky above her opened and a mist to it began spinning.  
Bolts of lightening shot from the sword until finally a massive pipeline  
of hellfire spewed down where James was standing. The buildings around  
them shook about as if a child angered at its building blocks and soon   
fell upon the position of James.  
  
"Foolish mortal."  
  
Life, still standing on the bench, just sat there totally passive. The  
demoness took her attention back to the wounded shaman upon the street  
and a glitter of wickedness came from those pure black orbs.  
  
"Oh I just can't believe this."  
  
The muffled sentence came from some of the debris. One of the rocks  
rolled over as James seemed totally as he was. Well besides the clothes  
he was wearing in nothing more then a few select rags.  
  
"Can't you do anything right? All you had to do was kill me."  
"This can't be. I just killed you. I... I... I..."  
"You you you just fucked up is what you did. Could I have made it any  
easier for you? Shit you suck at this!"  
  
A mist once more was forming, but this time around the body of the   
demoness and the shaman. James knew exactly what she was doing and  
tried to hurry over to her.  
  
"Don't you dare leave! Don't you d-"  
  
But before James could say anything further the demoness and shaman  
teleported away. James kept running as fast as he could to the position  
of the teleportation and slid on his knees to where the two were.  
  
"I didn't mean it! C'mon! Try again! I know you can do it if you put  
your mind to it!"  
  
Life stood up from the bench and more floated to his direction then  
walked. She resemebled a ballet how her form just glided over to him  
and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's over sweetie. She didn't have what it took."  
"This bites life."  
"I know it does. Let's try and get you some clothes before the police  
show up. Don't want you spending the night in jail do we."  
"No."  
  
James almost sounded like he was pouting as he was speaking. Life gave  
him a hand up and he just sighed at the whole situation. Placing an arm  
around her slender form, the two began down the street.  
  
"Maybe I should become a super hero. What do you think of that Life?"  
"I don't know. Sounds passé."  
"I could be called Not Dying Man. Or Take Your Best Shot Man."  
"How about we get you some clothes, pick up some beer, and go to  
Shoney's for breakfast."  
"Okay."  
  
James looks over his shoulder to the destruction that came about and  
rolls his eyes. Life quickly moves his jaw around to look back forward  
and she places an arm around him as well.  
  
"What would cheer you up besides dying?"  
"Can you still take the image of that IRS woman agent?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"They been fucking me for so long think it'd be nice to do the same  
back."  
  
Life slaps James up side the head again and the two join in a small  
laugh. They had a love hate relationship. She would hate to be without  
him and he loves the time they are together. Life is strange like that.

2156  
Arlington, NJ (Kind Of)  
  
Heather could feel how cold the night was. And though it sounded like  
some cheap first line, it was more due to the wind then the actual air.  
It did not help matter much that she was running into the wind and  
second of all the air was filled with so much of that light rain, one  
would be soaked without actually feeling a drop.  
  
Heather liked the woods of Arlington. She also liked the rain. Two of  
the things that she loved the most, but right now that was not on her  
mind. What was on her mind were the last images she saw. The sight of  
her mother, father, little brother, and husband gutted open and nailed   
to the wall. What made this even more a terror come to life was the  
fact they were still alive. She had no idea how something like that  
could be possible but they were.  
  
She could remember her husband and her driving up the old dirt road and  
the sun just then setting. Her husband had turned on the lights as they   
creped closer and closer to the rather nice summer home, which was used  
for mini vacations as well. She could remember holding her husband,  
Rick's, hand as she was thinking of the love that was in the air and  
having their first real time off since the honeymoon. She loved the  
fact that he loved her family and they embraced him as family as soon as  
he met them.  
  
She could remember all of this but at the time all she could think  
about is that something was behind her. She knew she was next. The two  
things that were breaking her sanity were why anyone would do something   
like this and being hunted like this. Heather had ripped her white and  
green turtle neck sweater with her frantic rush for life. The branches  
catching the material and the flesh under. Droplets of blood tinkling  
down to the ground. Whatever was hunting her did not have to try hard  
as she was leaving a well enough trail for it to follow.  
  
She wanted to look back so badly now. But she remembered her husbands  
pain filled words. To run and not look back to just run as fast as she  
could. And she was doing just that. She was also cursing herself while  
she was running. Cursing that she was so insistent that they all head  
off this weekend. If she had just waited another week it all might have   
been different.  
  
"This way."  
  
Heathers ears perked just slightly to the voice that sounded almost  
less then a dream. How many there were behind her knew which direction  
she was going. Heather was exhausted but a second wind came to her as   
panic was reinforced. She couldn't think at this time but amazing  
enough she was praying. Praying first of all this was all some sort of  
nightmare. God she wanted this to only be a nightmare. At least she  
could wake up with her husband's warm body next to her and have the  
biggest worry be if she would make it to work on time.  
  
She shook her mind free once again as she heard rustling in the woods  
coming closer to her. The run that she was keeping up became a slow  
trot now. Whoever was after her would catch up. And if they could  
track her to this point, hiding would be a lost cause.  
  
"Just get it over with."  
  
And that's the last thing Heather could remember before blacking out.   
When she awoke she found herself in a cold sweat and lying in a bed.  
  
"It was a nightmare. How thank you God."  
  
Heather was about to lift herself up when she felt held down. But it  
wasn't just being held down. She was tied down to the bed. Worse yet  
no Rick. She felt something around her neck as well. It felt metal.  
All she could think is that some kind of cult or something along those   
lines must be involved in this. She knew her fate was sealed. It was  
the waiting now that bothered her.  
  
"What are they waiting for...?"  
  
She could not see anything in this room. She just knew she was lying  
on a bed and could not move. She couldn't feel the ropes that held her  
down but she could feel herself strapped to the bed. All she knew to do  
was cry. And as the tears slowly came down to the side of her face the  
one that was following spoke, though she could not hear the one that was   
trying to reach her.  
  
"I do not think we can reach her."  
"C'mon Emma. There has to be something we can do. Look at her. She's  
just staring off into nothingness."  
"I understand fully well Mr. Merzeski, but there is nothing I can do for   
her."  
"So we just leave her like this?"  
"For the time being? Yes."  
"Fuck... She had nothing to do with any of us. She was just our  
insurance lady. Even though she was here enough. Why the hell would he  
do this to her?"  
"I have no idea. The insane are never simple to explain."  
"Can she at least hear us?"  
"She can, but she does not wish to."  
"So there's nothing we can do."  
"Sadly... no."  
"But he didn't touch her."  
"You should know that you could be scarred far worse inside then  
outside. Did Kitty or you find anything to show what his next plan of  
attack may be?"  
"No. He was there and then out. Left enough evidence of it being his   
style. But one thing I know is that it was Creed."  
  
Maybe if Heather could have heard this conversation she would snap out  
of this. But it would all happen again and again. Her running through   
the woods, thinking of her husband and family, giving up, and then being  
strapped to a bed. She would always come across this same cycle.  
Heather remembering of her remembering.  
  
2241  
Venice Beach, CA  
  
Three hours, forty minutes and twenty-two seconds. That's how long Max  
Albridge has been waiting. Not that he was counting or anything. But  
that is how long he has been waiting for a special someone to show up.  
He'd be insulted about waiting this long, but the other party did not  
know he was waiting for him. But that goes along with the job.  
  
You see Max works for the NSA. And being the National Security Agency,  
many elements factor into security. In this case it involves dark  
forces at work. And oh does that sound like the back cover of some  
cheap movie rental. But this was Max's primary occupation within the   
NSA. It really wasn't something that Max had interest in as well. He  
found the idea alone of mystical and fairy tale like elements to be  
annoying. He would rather be dealing with the chance of a coming alien  
invasion, inner coups, or if anything to work in the spy ring. The only  
problem is that Max has on issue with overkill.  
  
So here we have Max sitting within one of numerous surf shops that just  
recently went out of business. He brushed a leather-gloved hand through  
red curly hair that seemed long for someone in his field, but was rather  
well kept and stylish. Max shifted the hand to rub that smooth chin of  
his. He heard enough jokes about his baby face and that if he didn't  
look so young anyone would be able to put a good guess at his age. The   
only thing that did give it away were the strands of gray just beginning  
to emerge. Bored out of his mind, Max finally stood and stretched while  
still keeping an eye out. He padded of the suit he was wearing to dust  
away some of the dust he was sitting on then leaned against the window  
frame as he continued to wait.  
  
Seems this part of job was never mentioned in the memo or glamorized in  
movies. The big bad men in suits that seemed to appear out of no where  
having to wait for God knows how long before the other person showed up.  
If he wasn't trying to keep his location concealed he would have at  
least ordered a pizza or something about now. But no. Rules are rules  
  
And finally he saw what he was looking for. Or what he guessed was  
what he was looking for. A break in both light and dark came from the  
beach as if a tear in space. As the figure of a dark elf began to  
emerge it appeared like someone had cut a rather large painting and  
stepped from between it.  
  
"No one act just yet. She's only a scout."  
  
While he was speaking he pressed against his neck. He loved the  
gadgets. It was like the kid inside of him got a kick out of all of  
this. To have toys and then play cops and robbers. He knew full well  
this was no game but everyone has that little kid inside of him or her  
that just screams for attention.  
  
"Wait on my mark."  
  
He knew that the rest of the party was going to come out soon. And as  
he was waiting they did. It appeared as if every type of mystical being  
or creatures he has only read about in fairy tales was coming about. He   
noticed the one being carried on a throne of sorts with four rather  
robust trolls carrying her out onto the beach. At least he hoped it was  
female. She had all the qualities of a female. She seemed to have the  
perfect female form and carried a seductive yet dangerous air around  
her. Her hair was jet black but moved along as if by some unseen air.  
Those eyes just couldn't be seen yet though. She was ready for battle  
as what would appear to be ancient armor adorned her body. But on the  
same respect it could have been just traditional attire for an occasion  
like this. Whatever occasion something like this would be.  
  
"I want you guys on the roofs to be ready. Set on the one being hauled   
around."  
  
He could tell now that the rest of the party had now arrived. They  
seemed to cover the beach like a horde and Max wasn't exactly looking  
forward to his next move. But it was part of the damned Rules Of  
Engagement. So upon taking a breath and fixing his tie, Max stepped out  
of the surf shop and towards the beach. Now seeing the NSA thought  
ahead of time and cleared the beach, it goes without saying that seeing  
only one person coming towards you among the bareness would cause some  
attention. Though Max kept his game face and stayed professional as all  
about, including the leading one, turned to face him. Pulling out his   
identification he began to finally speak.  
  
"I am Agent Max Albridge with the NSA and we are most honored that you  
chose to come visit our country out of all the others within this world.   
But sadly I must ask if you have a DD form 307. If you are unfamiliar  
with this form it is used for illegal aliens without a recorded country.  
Now normally immigration would handle this situation but to keep an  
open mind national security could be at risk."  
  
"Mortal. I am Queen Rosuntah. Bow now and I may forgive you speaking  
to me in such an insulting manner."  
  
Max knew full well that this was coming about. It wasn't just these   
people but anyone that was royalty. So as he looked up to the sky he  
took in a deep breath as he tried to smooth things out. Diplomacy was  
not something he was really fond of. It was just a must that would have  
to be done.  
  
"Queen Rosuntah, I am already in the service for another. I am honored  
to be accepted among your ranks but must sadly decline. If it is in  
your favor can we still speak of the matter of you entering this  
country?"  
"It is not in my favor. I have come to expand my kingdom mortal. And   
this land shall be of my kingdom."  
"I regret to inform you that is an official act of war on your behalf.  
Am I correct on this?"  
"You are."  
"Very well."  
  
And with that he places the identification upon his suit's jacket  
pocket and takes out his issued pistol. It took the horde a moment to   
understand that Max was actually ready to fight all of them. To that  
they all laughed.  
  
"Mark."  
  
But after that one word was issued the laughter soon faded with the  
sound of weapons fire. The snipers upon the roof took their shot as  
several Beretta .50 rifles fired off. The power of this rifle to many  
would seem like that of magic. It is one of the few rifles that can  
fire over three football fields long, through a brick wall, and still   
have the power to slice through a vehicle with explosive force. The  
result of this magic crippled the armor Queen Rosuntah wore and back  
flipped her to the ground a few yards back.  
  
The rest of her horde went to arms as soon as this happened. Blades,   
axes, spells, and fire being spewed came down upon the block. Max had  
run for cover as soon as he gave his signal behind a concrete barricade  
and knew that the rest of the plan was already set into plan.  
  
Those that knew of magic were being picked off by the snipers while  
those upon that where warriors came to the fire of artillery that was  
called in for. The artillery was coming in over a mile and a half away  
but the concussive force could still be felt within your body. Those  
that were just barely making it through the artillery were shredded down  
as infantry and scouts spread out and laid down fire with 240B2. No  
matter how well armored the horde was there is only so much you can do  
when rounds are fired off at three thousand rounds per minute.  
  
The only worry Max had now was if he was going to get the air support   
and higher command support her requested for. At least one of those  
requests was answered when he saw the incoming Apache AH-64's screaming  
down as they came towards the scene. The flying element of the horde  
was only a slaughter. All Max needed was one team to deal with the  
hordes flying group, but he was given a Squadron instead. The barreled  
holds that carried hellfire missiles fired off at such a high rate it  
appeared as if it were an automatic weapon firing off. The sky seemed  
to explode with blood and wings as that division of the horde was soon  
laid to rest.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Queen Rosuntah stood as she was witnessing the complete slaughter of  
her people and army. She placed a protective spell around her and the  
rounds of the snipers ricocheted off of her and flung in every  
direction. Calling forth the mass of her mystic abilities her form grew  
in size as she took on something of that like a monstrously large   
sphinx. Fire spewed out of her mouth and the scouts and infantry that  
were laying down fire melted before Max's eyes. Narrowing those brown  
eyes he knew now it would end if they could finish this woman off.  
  
"Call for fire. Grid is as follows. 52016308. Fire for effect over."  
  
In ten seconds flat the artillery came in. In the night's sky it  
appeared as if the on round was a long cylinder of light that gave off a  
hellish scream as it came closer and closer to Rosuntah. The round  
slammed into her paw, which on contact exploded and left a bloody nub in  
its place. Screaming in pain, Rosuntah shot out fire and began to move   
off the beach.  
  
"Grid is good. I repeat. Grid is good. Full fire over."  
  
The same sound and feeling was felt again as now the night's sky was  
filled with the same long cylinders of light. Some of the rounds came  
to land next to her and melted the sand to a glass like state on impact,  
though only a few. The remaining rounds landed point on target. It  
appeared like some twisted version of a person getting shot, as the  
rounds would fall atop of Rosuntah. The penetrating forces pushing her  
back each time and causing large cavities along her body. Her body  
began to resemble what it would if she was damned to spend her remaining   
time to be tortured by a perverse demon. No matter the form she took  
now she couldn't take this kind of punishment. Her body soon fell to  
the ground below.  
  
"Cease fire. Cease-fire. Target has been neutralized over."  
  
The remaining infantry scouts began to observe the scene for any more  
hostile activity as the AH-64's hovered over to keep support fire if  
needed. Seeing what was left of the horde and the horror-stricken faces  
of them he then stepped back up to speak.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, if you do not have a DD form 307 this will  
complicate matters. Now as you did take arms against the United States  
I ask that you now place your weapons on the ground and put your hands   
over your heads as you slowly walk this way as so we can place you as  
prisoners and if need be to give you all a fair and speedy trail. Thank  
you for your help."  
  
Turning his back on the horde the platoon of scouts and infantry run by  
Max with weapons at the ready. Another man dressed slightly more  
conservative then Max heads towards him with a palm pilot jotting down  
some notes.  
  
"You did an outstanding job."  
"Don't give me that line. Where was the support I requested?"  
"It wasn't authorized."  
"It wasn't authorized? Come on now Jacob. I had no idea what this  
woman was capable of. I might have needed to use one of the platforms."  
"They were being used."  
"For?"  
"The Avengers needed the use of them."  
  
Just shaking his head, Max walks past Jacob with a sign of disgust.  
Jacob turns around and follows as the horde can be seen being restrained  
and having metallic neck collars placed on them.  
  
"Max. You completed the assignment. No harm came about."  
"We have two squads of charred bodies that say otherwise."  
"You got most of the support you requested. What more do you want?"  
"All of it. We have so many of those damned platforms orbiting the  
planet. You're telling me they couldn't afford to lose one of them?  
But I'll be fair. What were they needed for?"  
"Possible Phalanx activity was noticed."  
"I thought those mutant groups dealt with them?"  
"They can't see everything at all times."  
"How'd the Avengers know about it? I thought they didn't have the   
clearance to even know about them"  
"They don't still. We made up some poor excuse about a solar flare.  
From there we just told them where and when it would hit. That way it'd  
look more natural."  
"Fuck Jacob. That's one hell of a solar flare. All of those things  
firing are more like a super nova."  
"We just widened the broad band."  
"So you reverted them how they were during the Cold War?"  
"Exactly."  
"So how'd you explain the solar flare coming from Earth?"  
"We just told them if they could ionize the ozone to a certain level it  
would sling shot the solar flare. So they entered an old communications   
satellite that would 'ionize' the ozone."  
"What did it actually do?"  
"Give most of the houses in China and Pakistan the Spice channel."  
  
Max just smirked at that comment. The image of over two billions  
people watching the news then "Forest Hump" the next minute was enough  
for him to at least break that stone face of his. Looking back to the  
charred bodies he came back to reality though.  
  
"Still..."  
"I know."  
"So how are we going to explain having Venice Beach deserted and then   
this massive destruction?"  
"Flash fire due to big rigs hauling an experimental jet fuel. They  
already fell over and we wanted to be sure that the fire wouldn't spread  
so we cleared this portion of the city."  
"The Apache's can just fly out unseen but what about the artillery?"  
"The National Training Center isn't far from here. We just say they  
were on their way there but got presidential approval for them to help  
with the mess. The soldiers that will clean up the mess are already on  
their way over here. By the time these guys head out of here they'll   
have more then enough time to be gone and be replaced."  
"What about the mystical energies still within the air? Don't you think   
those mages and all would be able to feel it?"  
"So? They have a thing about their privacy Max. You think they'll go  
to the press for this? They won't be able to even figure out everything  
that was involved. And if they do who would really believe them? Have  
you checked for any people that may have seen the light show?"  
"It's covered Jacob. We set up a psy net to blanket the soldiers'  
minds. On top of that we also had our own psychics sweeping the area.  
But if there was a chance of a Alpha Class psychic around we set up a  
scatter brain, which I know you know basically makes them tipsy, and so  
that would give us a little more protection."  
"Which reminds me. We made sure that those ions would resend to your  
area. Just in case someone wanted to use a spy satellite."  
"Thanks but I did have a highly charged EMP."  
"You've learned well."  
"Like we can afford to tell them people about things like this? A  
person is unique. People are like animals. If they found out the truth  
they'd go into a panic."  
  
Max continued to walk on until her came to his car. Pressing the car  
alarm off, the car unlocked itself. Opening the door he looked over his  
shoulder back to Jacob who was still writing on his palm pilot.  
  
"Want to get a pizza? I've been dying to have one for a while now."  
"Thanks but no. I'm on this diet that the wife insisted on. I'd be  
safer coming into the house smelling of some other woman's perfume then   
pizza."  
"Maybe next time. By the way Jacob, you ever wonder about all the lying  
we do to the public? I know we should but you wonder who are we to  
judge?"  
"Nope."  
"Why?"  
"People judge what to say everyday. A sin is a sin. Doesn't matter how  
big or small. So the people that would be mad at us are just being   
hypocrites."  
  
Max didn't know how to respond to Jacob on that. Jacob was very sure  
that it wasn't a good thing to do but it was the best thing to do. As  
he placed the car in first gear and started to drive off, Max thought it  
funny how he used to speak about the "evils" of the government when he  
was in college. How "The Man" did what he wanted to do no matter what   
it did to the people. But it was not the whole truth, if there was one,  
it was just an opinion. And Dirty Harry put it best. Assholes are like  
opinions. Everyone has one. Except some creatures he came across.  
That was just disgusting. But he wasn't going to go there. He just  
wanted his pizza.

1439  
White Bluff, OK  
  
My name is Oliver Task. I'm better known around the circles of the  
criminal world as Ion. I'm able to generate an electrical current  
through my body and release it. I was going to be known as The Electron  
but that sound too close to Electro. Asshole. He would have to take  
that name before me. You know I told him that I was going to be known  
as Electron? And what did that asshole do? He dropped the n and called  
himself Electro.   
  
But known of that is important now. Right now I'm on my way to a new  
job. It's been going around that some big wig is hiring us super  
powered types to be contracted out for some major cash.  
  
Well this looks like the place. Worn out factory building. Check.  
Some guys heading inside wearing trench coats. Check. This must be the  
place. So as I'm heading to the front door I see one of them sliding  
eye things that you see from a movie about the 1920's. Oh cheesy.  
  
"Password?"  
"I know it's you Jackal. Just let me in."  
"Password."  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this... 'I'm a pretty pretty pony'."  
  
It doesn't help matters that the guy laughs like a fucking jackal while  
I enter the factory. Oh and for those of you that don't, most of these  
people that use animal names for their code names, they don't have the  
best hygiene. Just because you have the name of an animal doesn't mean  
you have to smell like one. Get a life.  
  
"Ion. Long time no spark."  
  
Christ. Electro. It would have to be that homo. You know how hard it  
is to get a job when you already have someone there that has the same  
powers as you? You normally don't see more then one telepath or really  
strong guy on a team. Now I have to compete with a prick that has a  
reputation just because he's fought against Spiderman and the Avengers.  
I fought against the Avengers before. Okay. So it was the Great Lakes  
Avengers. But they were still the Avengers.  
  
"Heh. Good one man. You been seen yet?"  
"Naw. Just got her not so long ago. But the competition isn't that  
bad. Look over there."  
  
I know that drunk Stiltman is not trying to get in on this. What kind  
of power is that anyway? Oooo. I can get really tall thanks to my  
power suit.  
  
"He could have a chance."  
"As what Ion? A kiddy ride?"  
"Still... So you seen any heavy hitters?"  
"Brock came by earlier."  
"Venom? That psycho?"  
"Yeah. But he left."  
"I don't like that guy man."  
"Why?"  
"Anyone that speaks in third person or says 'we' that much has more then   
a few issues."  
"True."  
  
And it was about that time I thought I would mingle. It couldn't hurt  
right? And that's when I saw him. The Juggernaut. But what got me was  
the group he was hanging around with. I mean there was the Juggernaut  
hanging out with The Wizard and Omega Red. I thought Omega Red was dead  
to tell the truth though. But still these guys are first line batters.   
So I figured I'm good enough to hang with these guys.  
  
"So how are you guys doing?"  
  
Now I was expecting everything from a slight nod from them to maybe a  
fight. But they just stopped their conversation right there and then  
and just stared at me.   
  
"My bad. I am known as Ion."  
  
Nothing still. They just stared at me. Now normally I'm a fairly well  
tempered guy but they could have said something. But finally The Wizard   
spoke.  
  
"Ion."  
"Yep."  
"Is not that just part of an atom?"  
"Well. Yeah."  
"And what pray tell is your ability?"  
"I can release electrical charges."  
"Like Electro?"  
"Well... yeah."  
"And what does your ability have to do with your name?"  
"Well ions kind of sound like something to do with electricity."  
"Not really."  
"I was going to call myself Electron."  
"Like Electro but without the n?"  
"No! I mean yeah but not really!"  
  
You know how much I wanted to smack that smirk off of The Wizards face?  
He didn't even respond after I said that! They just turned their back   
on me was if I wasn't even there! Elitist pricks.  
  
It was finally at that time I my name was called off. And they were  
damn lucky too. If given the right amount of time I would have had a   
great come back line. But that's beside the point. So here I was  
walking into a rather dark room with a light in the center of it. Very  
nice effect. Gave it more of a gothic look then the high tech look. I  
hear it's making a come back. Well I knew where my spot was. So  
walking to the light I thought that maybe if I gave a fairly menacing  
display of power along the way it would be a nice extra. So here I am  
charging myself up and you can see small bolts flickering off of my body  
and electricity running up and down my body. I'm waiting for the first  
question and then a voice finally calls up when I get to the light.  
  
"Next."  
"What?"  
"Next. As in the one after you."  
"But you don't even know anything about me yet."  
"You use electricity as your power?"  
"Well yeah."  
"We've already decided to have Electro for that slot."  
"You haven't even met him yet!"  
"We knew he was coming. All we needed for his interview was to discuss  
his pay."  
"But..."  
"Next!"  
  
Did I mention I hated Electro yet? If not then let me tell you I  
really hate that guy. It didn't help matters that as soon as I walked  
out of the door for the interview he had that same sure of himself look.  
I just couldn't look any of those guys in the eye. I mean there was  
this guy dressed up like a fucking mime. A mime! And his interview was   
longer then my interview.  
  
"Better luck next time Ion."  
"Suck my ass Electro."  
  
As I headed out of the factory I just couldn't shake the idea that no  
matter what I'd be playing second string to a bunch of dicks that just  
had a huge rep. I mean most of them weren't any better then I. It's  
just that fact is what kills me. And what makes matters worse is that I   
didn't notice I had toilet paper on my boot the whole time.   
  
It was about this time I was really down. I thought things couldn't  
get any worse. And I hate it when I think that because they always seem  
to get worse. Want to know how? Tough. I'm going to tell you anyway.  
Guess who I see flying down towards the factory. The fucking Avengers.  
That wouldn't be so bad but you know who busted me? Speedball! Mother  
fucking bouncing off the walls stupid color blind Spiderman wannabe  
lines giving Speedball! I think he's special. As in he rides in the  
Avengers short yellow Queen Jet special. And that doesn't help matters.  
  
"Turn off the fucking light Task!"  
"In a minute Rhino!"  
  
So here I am locked in this prison made for super powered criminal  
types called The Vault. And of all people having to be my cellmate it  
would have to be the Rhino. Remember what I said about hygiene and  
people with animal names? Whew! And I thought Jackal was bad.  
  
"If you don't turn off that light and stop writing Task I'm going to  
shove my horn so far up your ass you'll get a nose bleed from the  
altitude."  
  
I better cut this short. And not for one-minute think just because   
he's the bigger and stronger of us there's any super powered   
soap-dropping going on! He can't even take that suit off. Which may  
explain why he smells so much.  
  
"Task!"  
  
I'm going to close now. But the last thing I want to say is that I  
think I've hit rock bottom. So at least I know there's only one place   
to go from here. Straight up, baby. And seeing I wasn't really   
involved with what was going on in the factory, I should be getting out  
sooner then Electro.  
  
"Huh. Says here in the paper the Avengers didn't catch everyone."  
"I thought you wanted the light out."  
"Shaddup!"  
"Well who got away?"  
"Some newbie that looked like a mime and Electro."  
"Aaauugh!"


End file.
